<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Rose by LeChatNoir1019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353396">The Golden Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1019/pseuds/LeChatNoir1019'>LeChatNoir1019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1019/pseuds/LeChatNoir1019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A golden rose and his promise of forever was all it took to let her guard down for a moment. His words made her question her brain and begin to think with her heart. A secret she’d held for so long was teetering over the edge. Will she admit that she loves him too? Or will she push him away as she has done so many times before? Once his disguise falls, maybe she’ll be able to be true to herself no matter the cost. But we all know that in love and war, the path always traveled is the harder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Golden Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t worked on anything in a long time due to school. I hope you guys enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark room lit up as she let her transformation fall. Her bluebell eyes glittered in the glow of the golden rose Chat Noir had given her at the end of their patrol. She still couldn’t believe she accepted it. </p><p>Maybe it was the way he confessed he had broken it off with his recent girlfriend, or maybe it was that he said his heart would always belong to her. Whatever the case was, she knew this was a dangerous path. She couldn’t let her heart rule over her head. No matter how badly she wanted it to. </p><p>“Marinette.”</p><p>Tikki’s voice broke her thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, Tikki,” Marinette sighed.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Marinette asked as she touched the rose’s glowing petals.</p><p>“Chat said he’d wait forever for you, Tikki shrugged. “I was just wondering if you were having second thoughts about telling him your identity?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Marinette admitted. “I have thought about, especially since I’ve been the guardian for almost three years now. I should probably know his identity; but I can’t help but think, what if I actually love the idiot?”</p><p>“What do you mean? I thought you didn’t love him. Aren’t you in love with Luka?” Tikki pressed.</p><p>“I do love Luka, Tikki, but not the way he deserves to be loved.”</p><p>“But aren’t you two kinda dating?” Tikki asked, innocently.</p><p>“No, I mean, we’ve gone on a few dates, but it really hasn’t gone anywhere.” Marinette sighed, placing the glowing rose carefully into a cup on her desk.</p><p>“Do you think that’s because he still thinks you’re in love with Adrien?”</p><p>“Probably.” Marinette shrugged, as she sat down. “He’s been so patient with me. I don’t want to hurt him.”</p><p>“You’ve been honest with him this whole time, Marinette. I think he knew what he was getting into.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I still-“ </p><p>She was cut off by a loud thud that came from the balcony above.</p><p>“What in the world?” Marinette exclaimed. “What do you think that was?”</p><p>“A bird?” Tikki asked, shrugging.</p><p>“I doubt it.”</p><p>Marinette grabbed the broom from beside her desk as she stood.</p><p>“Let’s go see what it is.” </p><p>She quietly climbed up the ladder, broom in hand and gently opened the trap door. Marinette peeked out, but nothing was there. Opening the door the rest of the way, she pulled herself onto the platform. </p><p>Looking around, she soon realized no one was up there. Letting out a relieved sigh, she laid the broom against the wall. </p><p>“All clear, Tikki.” She called down quietly to the kwami.</p><p>“Good! I’ll be up there in a few minutes then. I’m going to grab some cookies from downstairs!”</p><p>Marinette shook her head and walked over to the railing. The moon and the stars glimmered above her. Their calmness made her relax for a moment. What would it be like to not have the weight of protecting Paris on her shoulders? Could she actually fall in love and be a normal eighteen-year-old? </p><p>She suddenly heard a gentle landing behind her, making her heart jump into her throat. But a thought flew through her mind almost immediately, making her relax slightly. Chat must’ve needed someone to talk to about how tonight went with Ladybug. She was probably the only one available at this time of night. Maybe it hadn’t gone as well as she thought. </p><p>Marinette continued to act as though she didn’t hear him, letting the silence eat up the long moment before he spoke.</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>She eventually heard Chat softly whisper. Panic jumped into her chest. How did he know? She didn’t let something slip out tonight, did she?</p><p>“Your lady? What are you talking about?” She asked calmly, continuing to look up at the night sky.</p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Marinette.”</p><p>“I really don’t think I do, Chat Noir.” She shrugged. “Ladybug asks me for help occasionally, but I don’t know anything about her or who she is.”</p><p>“Is that why she gave you the rose I gave her tonight?”</p><p>Marinette felt her eyes widened at the question. He must’ve seen the glowing from the window. Why had she even put in eyesight? Hopefully, if she was nonchalant about it, he’d jump off her case.</p><p>“A rose? What are you talking about? You gave her a rose?” She asked, praying to sound dumbfounded on the matter.</p><p>“Yeah, the one I saw glowing in your window.”</p><p>“If you must know, I got that from my boyfriend,” Marinette snapped.</p><p>“You couldn’t have gotten it from him.” </p><p>“And why is that, Chat Noir? Are you so low to think that Luka couldn’t get me something that nice?” Marinette hissed.</p><p>Pretending to be angry, she whipped around to face him. What she didn’t expect was for him to be five inches from her lips. His soft gaze staring her down, but she could see the hurt behind it. The sight threw a wrench in her gut.</p><p>“I know he could’ve gotten you something that nice, Mari,” he smiled. </p><p>“Then why are you questioning where I got it from?” She raised an eyebrow in defiance.</p><p>“I’m not. I just know that the rose I gave Ladybug is one of a kind. My father gave it to my mother when he proclaimed his love for her.” He said softly, taking her hand from her side and intertwining his fingers into hers. “I gave it to her tonight to let her know that I would never give up on us, even when she thinks I have.”</p><p>She felt herself visually gulp. There wasn’t any way she could see herself getting out of this anymore. Her heart was going to win this battle over her brain. Maybe she could distract him and throw him off course for a while. The looming question was, how long was she going to be able to keep her heart from winning?</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Marinette whispered, tightening her grip on his hand.</p><p>“What exactly am I doing?” He asked.</p><p>“Trying to find something out that you’ll regret.” She murmured, looking away from his gaze.</p><p>“Is it me that will regret it or you, my lady?”</p><p>“Chat, you don’t love Marinette, you love Ladybug,” she mumbled. “How is that fair to me or yourself?”</p><p>“I may love Ladybug, but I also love the girl behind the mask. It just took me a while to admit it to myself.”</p><p>“So do you know me outside the mask or have you just miraculously fallen in love with me over the years?” She rolled her eyes as she looked back at him. </p><p>“Well, how about I show you?”</p><p>“Show me what?”</p><p>He leaned in quickly. Marinette closed her eyes as her heart jumped into her throat. She could feel his steady, warm breath on her ear. The feeling sending a chill down her spine. </p><p>“Do you want me to show you who I am, princess?”</p><p>“What I want and what’s best for Paris are two different things, mon minou,” she whispered. </p><p>Marinette heard his breath catch, but her eyes remained tightly closed. She couldn’t bear to look at him yet. The confession that left her lips was even a shock to her. Where in the world had that come from?</p><p>“Well, I can understand that,” he finally chuckled. “But here’s something that might make you change your mind.”</p><p>His warmth left the side of her face and she felt him let go of her hand. He was going to leave her standing there alone in the night. She just knew it. He had given her the chance to know his identity and she blew it. Maybe that was for the best though. </p><p>Suddenly, his gloved hands were cupping her face. His thumb gently glided over her lips, making her shiver. </p><p>“If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so,” he murmured. </p><p>“And if I don’t?” She answered.</p><p>The next thing she knew, Chat’s lips just barely brushed against hers. She felt him pull back as if he unsure. Then he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, not lasting for more than a few seconds. Her eyes flung open as the warmth of his lips left hers. </p><p>This kiss had ignited something in her that she couldn’t quite place. It took everything she had not to make a face or chase after his lips. He looked away, not meeting her gaze. </p><p>“I should go.”</p><p>Chat turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Please don’t go.” </p><p>“But you don’t feel anything for me, princess,” he sighed. “And that’s okay. I understand you have a responsibility to the city. Your identity is everything to you. I’m sorry I broke your trust.”</p><p>“Chat.” Marinette paused for a second and then continued. “I do have a responsibility to the city, but I also love you. I didn’t want to admit it or even let the words fall from my lips. But did you seriously not feel anything just now?”</p><p>“I felt something, but I know you did-“</p><p>She pulled him back to her. The rage in her heart ready to leave her mouth.</p><p>“You don’t know what I felt. I have loved you for a very long time; but if I showed that weakness on the battlefield, you would get hurt. If that happened, I couldn’t live with myself.”</p><p>“How is loving me a weakness, my lady?” Hurt flashed through his eyes as he asked, making her heart break.</p><p>“It’s a weakness if you know I’d die for you in a heartbeat. I wouldn’t care if Paris was safe. I’d only want you to be.” She tried to explain. “And as the Guardian, I have a responsibility to make sure that this is how it is.”</p><p>She turned away from him, hating the truth she had just revealed. It wasn’t his fault. None of it was. Maybe she shouldn’t have accepted the rose after all. If she hadn’t, they wouldn’t be in this mess.</p><p>“Plagg, claws in.”</p><p>“Kid! What are you doing?!” Plagg shrieked. </p><p>“Something I should’ve done a long time ago. Mari, please look at me. I need you to see who I am,” Chat begged.</p><p>“Chat, how would that solve anything?” She groaned.</p><p>“She’s got a point, kid.”</p><p>“Who asked you, Plagg?” She snarled. </p><p>The tiny kwami zipped in front of her face and hissed.</p><p>“No one did. But you’re going to have to know his identity eventually. Three years too late if you ask me,” he growled. “But like you said, you’re the Guardian. So why don’t you act like it!”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed at the little black cat floating in front of her. </p><p>“Because if I act like it, I’ll have to hurt him again like I have a million times over, Plagg.” She whispered to the kwami before her. “Is that what you want?”</p><p>“No, Marinette,” he sighed. “I just want you to be honest with him.”</p><p>“Fine! I’ll be honest!” She whirled around to face Chat Noir.  “I can’t love you, Cha— Adrien?!”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened as the oxygen decided it wasn’t going to go into her lungs anymore. Standing before her where Chat had been a moment ago was Adrien Agreste. </p><p>Her whole body suddenly went numb as if her heart had stopped beating for a second. There was no way it could be him. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. </p><p>“You have to be kidding me?!” She exclaimed. “You’ve been him this whole time?”</p><p>Adrien looked at her confused. “Him?” He asked, cautiously.</p><p>“I’ve literally been striking down every advance from you for years for you.” She explained, gesturing to him.</p><p>“For me?” Adrien asked, softly.</p><p>“Yes, for you,” Marinette groaned.</p><p>She turned back around to the balcony and covered her face with her hands. Why did this have to happen right now? Like seriously? This had to be the most ridiculous reveal of identities between the ladybug and black cat miraculous holders.</p><p>“My lady?” </p><p>His voice was so soft that she wasn’t even sure she heard. </p><p>“Yes, Chaton?” Marinette quietly answered.</p><p>“Would you like me to leave so you can process everything?” </p><p>She shook her head at the suggestion and turned around to face him. He looked so small compared to how he normally looked. His eyes were full of regret. The look of him put a dagger through her heart. They needed to talk and just get it over with.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the trap door that led down to her room.</p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette?”</p><p>“If you’re worried about my parents being home, they’re gone for the weekend,” she shrugged. “If you don’t want to talk about this now, that’s fine. We can talk about it later, but I’m going back inside. You can either come in with me or you can go. Your call, Adrien.”</p><p>She let go of his hand and climbed down the ladder. Her legs felt like jelly. The shock of it all was finally hitting her. Good thing her desk was only a few feet away. She immediately walked over to it and she plopped down in the chair. </p><p>“Marinette?” </p><p>She heard Tikki mumble somewhere in the darkness.</p><p>“Yes, Tikki?” </p><p>“Why were you outside for so long?” Tikki asked, quietly.</p><p>“I think you already know why I was out there so long,” Marinette whispered, turning around in the chair, her back now facing the ladder. </p><p>“I do know why,” Tikki admitted. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it. You know, before he comes down here.”</p><p>“I highly doubt he will come down here, Tikki.”</p><p>“I guess you know him better than I do.”</p><p>“I feel like I barely know him at all now,” Marinette sighed.</p><p>She suddenly felt Tikki land on top of her head. </p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, Marinette. You weren’t supposed to know who he was because of the pain and damage it would cause. I’m sorry you found out this way.”</p><p>“Are you though? I know you’ve been pushing me to be with Luka, even though I don’t want to be.”</p><p>“I thought what I was doing would be best for you. But it’s your decision, not mine to make.” Marinette felt the kwami shrug before she flew off somewhere.</p><p>The emptiness of the room made it feel like an eternity before Adrien came to face her. She barely heard him climb down the steps of the ladder. His ragged breathing was what had given his almost silent entrance away. </p><p>“Hey,” he whispered. “Are you sure you want to talk to me?” </p><p>The fear radiating off of his voice made her cringe. What was running through his mind right now? She winced when she realized the answer. He had to be thinking of the worse possible scenario. </p><p>“Adrien, I’m not going to take away your miraculous.”</p><p>“You’re not...?” </p><p>“Why would I do that?” She asked.</p><p>Marinette waited for an answer, but one never came. She slowly turned her chair back around to face him. Her eyes widened as her gaze rested on Chat Noir instead of Adrien Agreste.</p><p>“Why did you transform, Adrien?”</p><p>“So I could leave if you decided that you wanted nothing to do with me.”</p><p>“Did I say I wanted nothing to do with you?”</p><p>“No, but...”</p><p>“But what, Adrien?” She stood as she cut him off. “Why would I want nothing to do with you?”</p><p>Marinette watched as he visually gulped. Fear began to fill his eyes. </p><p>“You’re the guardian. There’s no reason for me to be here. I shouldn’t have pushed you,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Her heart fell as the words left his mouth. His emerald eyes barely leaving her gaze. Suddenly, he turned to the ladder. She quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed his hand. </p><p>“You didn’t push me,” Marinette whispered. “Please don’t go.”</p><p>“Princess, you know I should.”</p><p>“To hell with what I know.”</p><p>She pulled him away from the ladder. His body twisted back towards hers. Shock filled his eyes at her strength. Her lips were just inches from his, but he didn’t pull away.</p><p>“Did you mean what you said to me tonight?” She asked quietly. </p><p>“I meant every single word.”</p><p>His voice shook, making her realize how anxious he actually was. She reached up carefully, putting her hands into his hair. Her fingers began to gently comb through it as an attempt to make him relax. His arms suddenly wrapped around her waist as if this position was a normal position for the two of them. </p><p>After a few moments, he planted his forehead into her shoulder, letting out a huge sigh. All she could think about was how relieved he must be that she didn’t send him away. With the words he had said to her tonight, how could she? Not that he had never said those words before, it was something that felt different about the way he said them. It was as if this was his final effort to show her how much he actually cared. The sincerity in his voice tonight made her realize how serious he was.</p><p>“Could you say it all again?” She whispered. “Just let me know how much you meant it.”</p><p>“I meant every single word I said tonight, my lady,” he murmured. “I could and would wait for you forever. No one else has ever mattered to me as much as you have. I tried to fight loving you, but I couldn’t do it. My heart always came back to you.”</p><p>“I fought loving you too, you know? But maybe it’s time I stopped fighting it,” she smiled. </p><p>“Do you mean that?” He asked, raising his face up to look at her.</p><p>“Of course, I mean it, Chaton.” She whispered, gently booping him on the nose. “But I think what’s been scaring me all this time, is the unknown. What if I lose my memories? What then? What if I don’t remember you?”</p><p>“Then I will spend my whole life making you fall in love with me again.”</p><p>He gently grabbed her right hand from his hair and bought it to his lips. His green eyes almost became seductive as he pressed a kiss into her palm without taking them off her. She felt her legs begin to buckle but she quickly stabilized herself.</p><p>“Kiss me.” </p><p>“Princess, are you sure you’ve thought this through?” He asked, letting go of her hand. </p><p>“I’ve thought it through every night for the last two years, Chat. Please just kiss me.”</p><p>“I feel like I’d be taking advantage of this situation. Especially since I’ve been dreaming about kissing you since I was 15,” he winked.</p><p>“Mon minou, if you don’t kiss me now and mean it, you can turn in your miraculous and get out,” she winked. </p><p>“Fine,” he smirked. “Plagg, claws in.”</p><p>Green light filled the room as his black suit disappeared from his skin.  His eyes turned seductive again like before. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned close to her ear. His warm breath sending chills down her spine once again. </p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want, Marinette?” He whispered. “Because if I start, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop myself. As of now, I can still leave.”</p><p>“Adrien, shut up,” she murmured. “Just kiss me alrea-.”</p><p>His soft lips suddenly met hers with a ferocity she couldn’t quite place. She froze for a second, but then immediately matched his movements. A few minutes in, he gave her gentle nip on her top lip making her squeak and pull away.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” He demanded.</p><p>The glow of the rose showed her the panic that filled his eyes.</p><p>“No, Chaton,” she smiled. “I just wasn’t expecting for you to go full alleycat on me just yet.”</p><p>“Would you like me to go slower?” He asked, quietly. </p><p>“No, I wouldn’t, but...” She trailed off.</p><p>“But what, my lady?”</p><p>“I feel like it would be easier for me to kiss you over here.”</p><p>Marinette entwined her hand with his and guided him over to her chaise.</p><p>“Sit.” She commanded.</p><p>“Fine, but I don’t see how this will be easier for you,” he chuckled.</p><p>“You have little faith, my prince.”</p><p>She quickly straddled his lap, pressing a soft kiss into his lips. His gaze softened as he now realized what she’d meant.</p><p>“If I’m standing up, can’t really reach these as well as I’d like to.” She smirked, tracing his lips with her index finger.</p><p>“Why would you ever want to do that, princess?” He asked.</p><p>“Because if I ever lose my memories, hopefully, this feeling is something I’ll never forget.”</p><p>“I know I never will,” he smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>